RWBY: The Second Generation: ARSL
by Aishagirl12
Summary: This is pretty much a redo of my old story,So I decided that instead of telling the story in Vale,I decided to start it in Atlas! So Who will we meet will the sons and daughters of the Original team RWBY and JNPR (Minus Pyhrra, I so sorry Pyhrra Fans! I know we all love and miss Pyhrra atleast to an extent) be like their parents? or will be Heroric in a different way?
1. Chapter 1: Allie Xioa Long Trailer

**Allie Xiao Long**

Allie Xioa Long rode in on her motorcycle, Auburn towards a bakery called Ghira and Kali's opened the door and walked in.

'Oh well hi Allie!" Kali beamed.

'Hi Misses.B! How's the business going?" Allie asked.

'Oh It's good! Though Ghira is still having a little trouble with the dough," Kali nervously laughed.

'D'oh! Stupid dough! Why can't you-!?" Ghira sighed off screen.

Both women giggled.

'Any help?" Asked Ghira while making a pouty face.

Kali sighed while Allie giggled.

Ghira's claws were stuck in the dough.

'Just breathe, honey" Kali consoled her husband.

Ghira's claws retracted as the dough slid off.

'Thanks honey," Ghira sighed.

'You're welcome dear," Kali said as she smiled.

'I don't want to interrupt this lovely moment, but do you have the cake my mom order for the princess?" asked Allie as she nervously laughed.

'Oh! Yeah I have it right out the oven!" Kali answered.

Kali walked inside the kitchen and took it out.

'It took a little while to bake, but I'm sure the princess will really love it!" Kali sighed.

The cake had 5 layers and was 4 feet tall

Kali put it into a five foot tall box.

'I just hope the princess isn't snobby," Allie sighed.

'Hey, Who's this girl you keep calling princess?" Ghira asked with slight curiosity.

'Her names-..." Allie was cut off by a blast.

'What was that!?" Allie and Kali simultaneously asked.

'You should be asking, who" A cocky voice snickered.

The smoke cleared and revealed a girl with honey brown skin,Sapphire blue eyes with black,poufy hair in a spiky ponytail, she wore a blue sweatshirt,with blue jeans and red compost sneakers.

'Uh...Can we help you?" asked Kali with nervousness.

'I'm looking for meat..." The honey-skinned girl replied.

'Uh, You do know the butcher is next door, Right?" Allie nervously implied.

'No...I'm looking for cat meat..." The girl darkly replied with a sadistic grin.

The girl threw what seemed to be a dagger at the wall.

'Kid, you got 3 minutes to leave this bakery!" Allie threatened as she began to activate her weapons.

'How about 3 seconds?" The girl asked.

The girl through another dagger.

'Misses B,Watch out!" Allie shouted grabbing the older cat woman.

Allie slung Kali over her back and ran.

'You can't escape me, Red!" The girl snickered.

The girl chased after Allie and Kali.

'Okay, is it me, or does that girl have a screw loose!? This girl is nuts!" Allie shouted.

Allie ran until she found an ally to hide in.

'You okay Misses B?" Allie asked.

'Yes, thank you, Allie," Kali sighed.

'Help me," A little voice begged.

'Huh?" They both asked.

'Aww, you okay, little one?" Allie asked.

'You-...want to help me?" The little voice asked.

'Yeah,you sound sad," Allie sighed.

'I need some..." The little voice replied.

'You need some what?" Allie asked.

'I need some...Cat meat!" The spiky haired girl emerged from the box and kicked Allie in the face.

'Ooh!" Allie grunted out.

She fell on the cold,alley ground.

'Now that Red's out of the way, do you like being baked, or fried?" The spiky haired girl asked.

'Neither!" Allie shouted as she slowly got back up.

She stood protectively in front of Kali.

'I won't let you hurt her! so freakin' stop it!" Allie fumed.

Allie grabbed the girl,threw her into the air, waited a second and punched her in the stomach midair,the girl grunted in pain.

'What about Ghira!? What if she goes after Ghira!?" Kali asked worried.

'Don't worry, Misses B! I won't let her hurt him either! Now you need to run and call for help! I'll handle this nut job in a sweatshirt! Okay?" Allie implored.

'Okay," Kali Complied.

Kali pulled out her scroll and ran.

'Cat woman, Will be my dinner..." The girl snickered.

'Over _**my freakin'**_ dead body!" Allie growled as she activated her rocket boots.

She flew towards the girl and aimed for her face,She connected The girl headbutted her chin and snickered as Allie's nose started to bleed.

'What's so funny about it!?" Allie snarled.

'I like seeing you humans squirm like worms!" The girl chuckled.

Allie ran towards the girl and got into her Kung Fu position.

'You really think getting into that position is going to scare me, Red?" The Spiky Haired girl asked.

'No, but what I'm about to do should!" Allie shouted as she cuffed the girl in the face.

The girl sweep kicked her, but then Allie caught herself on her hands and booted the girl's chin,Allie then flipped back onto her girl got back up and kicked Allie's shin.

'Ow! Hey cheater!" Allie whined.

'Aww, Did I forget to tell you that I **don't** play fair?" The girl asked in a mockingly sweet tone.

The girl sweep kicked Allie again and jabbed her in the stomach, Allie grunted in pain as the girl then proceed to grab her arm and slam her down.

'D'ow...I'm starting to wish I had my mother's semblance right about now," Allie whined in a daze.

'What's your mother's semblance? being a failure like you?" The girl snickered.

Allie slowly but surely got up.

' **Noone**...calls... **MY Mother**...A FAILURE!" Allie screamed in rage as she jabbed the girl in the shoulder.

The Impact was so hard she dislocated her shoulder, she screamed in pain as Allie then proceeded to jump up and kick the girl in the chest, the girl fell and bounced until she was belly faced on the ground. Allie then springed towards her and grabbed her by her sweatshirt and threw her into the water near the docks.

'You better be glad I went easy on you, ya nut job!" Allie angrily shouted.

'This isn't...Over Red..." The girl muttered before she shot a blast of energy.

The blast hit Allie, she was blasted far into the arms of a boy with fair skin, brown hair, and ocean blue eyes.

'I guess you could say, you "Fell" for me" He chuckled.

Allie gasped with delight and turned around to see Mitchell, the boy from Anima she had been dating over the dustnet.

'Mitchy!" Allie squealed as she hugged him.

'Woah! Good to see you too, Love!" Mitch chuckled while hugging her back.

Allie put him down.

'I gotta admit, It's a little awkward seeing that your love is almost a foot taller than you," Mitch nervously stated.

Allie nervously laughed.

'Crickey! Are you alright!?" Mitch frantically asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine," Allie replied.

'The bloody nose and the black eye say otherwise..." Mitch nervously pointed out.

'Oh, Don't worry," Allie wiped the blood from her nose. 'I'll be fine,"

'Okay, Well, Allie I need to tell you something," Mitch sighed.

'What is it?" Allie asked.

'You know how we haven't had alot of time to talk to eachother?" Mitch nervously asked.

'Yeah, You wanna..." Allie started.

'Break up?" Mitch finished.

'I don't wanna but maybe it's for the best," Allie replied.

'Yeah," Mitch sighed.

'You wanna stay friends, though?" Allie asked.

'Sure, tall friend," Mitch chuckled.

'Thanks, Short friend," Allie giggled.

 **The police arrived with Kali and asked what this girl looked like, Allie described the girl until the police left, Kali assured Allie that she was fine after Allie asked if she was okay. After that, Kali got a ice bag for her left eye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruby Ann Schnee Trailer

**Ruby Ann Schnee**

A beautiful sunrise descended upon the Schnee mansion as a soft yawn from a girl spread through the room.

The girl had coffee brown skin, Icy blue eyes, hair as black as night and a cute button nose.

'Miss Schnee, It's time to wake up!" A maid informed from afar as she opened up the curtains.

The maid was a wallaby faunus, with creamy white skin, creamy brown eyes and grey white hair in a bun.

'Ah,...Th-Thank you, Mabel," Ruby yawned.

Ruby rubbed her eyes and hopped out of bed.

'Just doing my job, Miss Schnee," The faunus maid replied.

'Well, Maybe it should be rewarded," Ruby said smiling.

'Uh, W-Wha? Miss Schnee, I'm only doing my jo-..." The maid was cut off when Ruby grabbed her hand ,her hair becoming a bright yellow and her eyes yellow as well, and utilized her speed glyphs to rush them to her personal restroom.

'Stay here," Ruby giggled.

'But Miss Schnee, I -...Uh!?" The faunus maid questioned.

She saw a gravity glyph holding her in place and sighed.

'Miss Schnee not taking "No" for an answer?" A familiar voice asked.

It was Glynda Goodwitch she had kept her usual bun but her hair had grown underneath her bun, she was a middle-aged woman who had developed a couple of wrinkles on her face, she had a scar on her left cheek from an incident that occurred almost a decade ago and she was dressed in a purple nightgown.

'She really tries to show her appreciation" The faunus maid sighed.

'If only there was a way I could show her mine," Glynda admitted.

Ruby had been her caretaker and companion ever since that fight she had with that mysterious young lady...That young lady had beaten her up badly and broken a couple of her bones, but Weiss intervened and...put the young lady in her place, but Ruby, When she felt helpless, she helped her feel useful and happy again, she was the only person in the world who could make her laugh or smile.

'I'm sure you'll find a way, Miss Goodwitch" The faunus maid consoled.

A mouse faunus maid suddenly ran out of the restroom whimpering.

'Huh?" Both women questioned.

'I wonder what that was about," The Faunus maid asked.

'Nina, come back!" Ruby Implored while running after her in her icy blue robe, her hair now blue and her eyes a darker shade of blue.

Ruby finally caught up with the mouse faunus maid and made a gravity glyph to hold her still.

'Nina, It's okay" Ruby eased as she hugged the mouse faunus maid by her waist.

'B-But I messed up your gorgeous hair,and all because of my stupid, stupid phobias a cat faunus!" Nina quivered.

Ruby sighed and walked in front of her, she gently grabbed her hands

'It's okay, everybody makes mistakes," Ruby consoled.

'B-But your father, he-... he'll fire me! and I need this job! I have 7 kids and disabled husband who ca-..." Nina quivered.

'You're NOT getting fired! and I'll personally see to it that you don't! stay here! I need to make some changes to the staff!" Ruby informed, her hair and eyes now red.

Glynda and Mabel saw Ruby with a comb still in her hair.

'Dina, I am afraid I'll have to send you to kitchen duty! this sacred ritual that requires my hair to be detangled simply can NOT function with you scaring poor Miss Nina to death!" Ruby demanded.

'But Miss Ssschnee!" Dina protested.

'You're going to kitchen duty and that's that! end of discussion! Ulanda?" Ruby confirmed.

'Oh, Ulanda going to enjoy this," Ulanda purred as she cracked her knuckles.

Ulanda literally threw Dina out of the personal restroom.

'Off to kitchen duty you go," Glynda sighed using her cane to attach the end of it to her collar and drag her to the kitchen downstairs.

'See you later, miss Goodwitch!" Mabel chuckled.

'You too, Mabel" Glynda replied smiling.

'Nina, you have nothing to worry about now, it's safe to come in," Ruby assured as her eyes and hair going back to it's normal black and her eyes back to being icy blue.

'R-Really?" Nina questioned.

'Yes, I moved Dina to kitchen duty," answered Ruby as she make the gravity Glyph disappear.

Ruby led Nina back into the restroom and then minutes later came out with Her hair as smooth as silk.

'Thank you, Ladies!" Ruby giggled.

'Just doing our jobs Miss Schnee!" The hair staff shouted.

'I'll see to it that you have a delicious breakfast in the SQ!" Ruby shouted with gratitude.

Ruby then put on her daily outfit, and led her to an empty seat at the breakfast table

'Good Morning, Sisters!" Ruby greeted.

'Morning girl!" Her 2nd oldest sister Valery replied.

'Morning Little Sister," Her oldest sister Sapphire calmly replied.

'Good Morning, Little sister! Love you!" Her older sister Mary beamed.

'Morning big sis!" Lexi beamed.

'Morning sister...," Her little brother Otis snickered.

'Morning Mother!" The Schnee siblings greeted as their mother came into the room.

Weiss had taken her company back from sinister little brother 2 decades ago and had promised to pay the faunus twice, if not thrice what they were paid before, Whitely, The failed heir, and her father were NOT happy but she didn't give a flying hoot!

'Morning, my darlings," Weiss rejoiced.

They then heard familiar dark footsteps.

'Ugh, here comes the Ice King..." Valery grumbled.

'I suggest the false smiles are necessary, miss Schnee(s)..." Georga sarcastically but calmly suggested.

Georgia had charcoal colored freckles, Very dark brown coffee colored skin, White eyes, and black hair that was 2 inches from being shoulder length, she wore a black suit and tie, with a white shirt underneath.

'No, not for me Georga,but thanks for suggesting," Weiss Sighed.

The Schnee siblings put up a happy front for their,less than kind father, he had light, creamy brown skin, dark brown eyes, who wore a red business suit, with pink underneath, he also had coffee brown hair that was in an upside down bun.

'Greetings children..." Jordan flatly greeted.

'Greetings father," The Schnee siblings replied in a monotone voice.

The siblings and their mother started on their breakfast was as always crepes, soup and sausage.

'Girls I just got 50,000 subscribers on DustTube!" Valery almost squealed.

The siblings excluding Otis squealed with excitement.

'Congratulations, Val!" Ruby and Lexi beamed.

'That's great, Valery!" Mary shouted.

'Congratulations, Dear sister," her older sister Sapphire replied.

Sapphire had silky blue curly hair with bangs that covered half her face, pale white skin,who wore a sapphire blue floor-length dress with pale blue rounded, puffy sleeves,a light blue top and a pale blue also wears white elbow-length evening gloves. Sapphire had feet that were usually hidden by her dress.

As Ruby was crunching on her crepes and the other Schnee siblings were wiping crumbs of their breakfast off their faces they heard someone yelling.

'But You've gotta believe me!" A teen shouted.

'Not this nuisance again!" Jordan groaned.

'Sorry young man, but we can't let you in," An Atlas Guard shouted.

'Ironwood has become an even bigger tyrant than before!" The young man shouted.

'Yeah, And I'm Cleopatra," The guard scoffed sarcasm dripping from every word.

Ruby gasped.

'Aris..." Ruby muttered as she emerged from her chair and sprinted to the door. 'Let him in! He's a friend of mine!"

'But Princess! The boy's nuts! A Loony bat!" The guard proclaimed. 'Ironwood has been redeemed as military leader!"

'I SAID Let him in!" Ruby commanded.

The guard groaned and muttered angrily under his breath and reluctantly let him in.

'Princess, I'm sorry I interrupted your breakfast but I-...Ironwood, He's...H-..." Aris rambled before he was cut off by a warm embrace.

'Breath Aris, Breath" Ruby sighed.

Aris took a deep breath.

'Why don't we talk in the gardens?" Ruby suggested.

'Sure, I guess the smell of flowers will calm me down" Aris complied.

Ruby giggled and led him to the garden, Ruby then spotted her grandmother, Snowflake.

Her grandmother had a hood over her face and cloak over her body. Ruby sighed, walked over to her, put her hand on her chest and listened.

She felt and heard her heart pounding against her chest.

'Good, She's still breathing," Ruby sighed with relief.

'Why does she have a cloak over her body?" Aris asked.

'I put it on her when I was 8 to protect her from the harsh temperatures of Atlas, And...to show her that there's atleast one person who still cares," Ruby sighed.

'Atlas's sweetheart," Aris chuckled.

'Oh stop," Ruby started to blush. 'I couldn't let her feel lonely and forgotten," She replied.

'So," Ruby sat on the bench and notioned for Aris to sit beside her. 'How bad has it become?"

Aris sat beside her.

'He's been trying to close the boarders ** _again_**...And no matter how many times I try to convince him he-..." Aris answered before he was cut off by an explosion.

''Aris...Please tell me that was one of your science projects gone wrong!" Ruby nervously stammered with fear.

'N-...Nope, None of my projects are **_that_** explosive!" Aris stuttered with fear.

'But we are-..." A young woman intervened.

A young woman with rich, creamy white skin, crispy orange eyes, with blonde hair in a braid. she wore a silky dark pink dress.

'Uh...Is she a friend of yours? because I don't remember meeting her, And I've been with you since the first grade!" Aris nervously asked.

'Rhea's the name, You may remember me because I'm a recent addition," Said the young woman in a flirtatious tone.'And so is she"

Rhea pointed to a woman that had pale blue skin, blue Mohawk in the middle of her head but the rest of her hair being greenish blue, she wore v-neck tank top dress, that was with toes pale green socks, she had find on her arms and on the back of her calves too.

'I...I don't remember meeting you..." Ruby stuttered.

'Oh don't worry my little gem...It'll come back to you...When I _**KNOCK YOU OUT!**_ " Rhea snickered.

'No!" Aris shouted while sprinting infront of Ruby.

Rhea was about to kick Ruby in the head but in the knick of time kicked Aris instead.

'No! Aris!" Ruby cried.

'Ha-has anybody seen my...Flying raccoon? Fe-Febwee?" Aris deliriously asked before he passed out.

'Woah!" Ruby yelped before she caught him.

'Aris, Aris! Wake up! please!" Ruby begged.

'Aww,Don't worry my little gem, He'll be fine, the little nerd should wake up in half an hour," Rhea snickered.

'Who are you!? Leave him alone! Why are you doing this!?" Ruby desperately asked.

'What I did to the little nerd, is a footnote, compared to what I'm going to do to you," Rhea replied.

Ruby whimpered and activated her semblance before a bubbled barricade that surrounded and her and Aris.

'Don't get near him!" Ruby desperately cried.

''You heard the Princess" A male voice boomed throughout the fog.

'No...it can be!" The fish faunus lady and Rhea growled.

He had orange hair, with orange tiger ears, and tiger tale, he had on an all black outfit with black boots.

He took out a staff with two daggers on each end.

' _ **OVER MY DEAD BODY**_ are you getting to them!" The Tiger faunus growled.

' _ **THAT**_ can be arranged _**Vepkhia!**_ " Rhea shouted in frustration.

She wore earrings, she took them off and summoned two ice swords and lunged towards the Tiger Faunus, he bashed her in the face, she then proceeded to to aim for his side and connected, he briefly hissed in pain but then jolted her stomach, she grunted in pain, he then striked her face and sent her an uppercut.

with half her aura still intact she managed to kick him into the wall.

'Oh no!" Ruby shouted as she slowly laid Aris and sprinted towards the tiger faunus.

She utilized her semblance to slow his fall and caught him bridal ran towards Aris and yelped when Rhea practically teleported infront of her face.

'He's been a thorn in my side...Ever since...We were kids, He needs to die!" Rhea hyperventilated with anger as she extended the point of her ice sword 2 inches from his neck.

'No! Noone here needs to die! Ruby shouted wile slamming her fist to the ground.

A mini dome formed around Ruby, Aris, and the Tiger faunus cackled as the dome and the three young teens disappeared.

Aris eventually woke up.

'Aris! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ruby sighed with relief. 'Wait, Are you sure you're okay?"

'Yes, Princess, I'm fine," Aris chuckled.

'I just hope that he'll be okay..." Ruby sighed as she finally, firmly grabbed the the tiger faunus's shoulder. 'Wake up, hey, you okay?" Ruby urged.

'mmmmghh..." He mumbled groggily.

'He's waking up!" Aris stated.

Ruby softly gasped.

'Hey, you okay?" Ruby asked with concern.

'H-...Hey, Aren't I supposed to be protecting you...?" He joked.

Ruby giggled.

'I'm just glad you're okay, ya big lug!" Ruby beamed while holding him.

'Princess, this isn't going to be easy to hear...but...but the...the-..." He started.

'Their after me...but I don't know why..." Ruby sighed in a stressful tone.


	3. Chaptr 3:Sydny Wukong Belladonna Trailer

**Sydny Wukong-Belladonna**

 **In Menagerie...**

'Hi, Miss Luna! Can I have 3 mangoes and 4 oranges, The Usual?" Sydny asked.

 **Sydny had a mix between pale and fair skin. Hazel green eyes, long, flowing black-brown curly hair, A bow tied on the top of her bangs. She wore a black,white and green striped crop top, with a black and mint green corset that reached from the top of her breasts to 2 inches past her hips and black shorts that covered her lower waist and hips,Purple knee socks with black ankle heeled shoes, One long glove that was fingerless and one short one that was handless**

'Sure, Sydy!' Miss Luna beamed.

Miss Luna grabbed 3 mangoes,4 oranges and put them in a bag, and was about to give it to Sydny but suddenly...

'Here you go, dearie!" Miss Luna beamed.

'Thanks Miss Luna so how is Mister Lu-..." Sydny was cut off when a knife pierced through the shopping bag.

Miss Luna gasped as Sydny took out her Katana **Blake Gambia** Sydny squinted and looked around.

'Miss Luna, go in the basement and please don't come out until I say it's safe," Sydny commanded in a grave tone.

'But Dearie! What about you!?" Miss Luna asked.

'Miss Luna! Go! I'll be fine!" Sydny raised her voiced while begging. 'Please!"

'Oh-...Okay Sydy...' Miss Luna complied.

The assailant was shooting dust bullets, Sydny rotated Blake like a windmill to deflect the bullets.

'Don't close your tailfeathers closed in the door again!" Sydny shouted.

When the bullets stopped she saw **a young man with red hair, amber eyes,Creamy, light beige skin, wearing a red tank top,with dark orange baggy pants and orange boots, he was 6 feet tall and muscular.**

'I don't know who this big shot think he is, he ain't about to mess with the inhabitants of this Island!" Sydny angrily muttered as she followed after him.

When she caught up to him she threw her katana infront of him.

'Blake! Activate Shock Mode!" Sydny shouted.

'Shock Mo-...Aaahhh!" The young man shouted.

The electricity didn't knock him out but it did put him in a daze, she then took her chance to tackle him.

'Who are you!?" Sydny Demanded.

'That's _**none**_ of your business, child!" The young man growled.

He then jolted her chin, she flew into the air but landed on her hands, flipped and landed on her sent a jab to her face, she grunted and landed on her hands once again, she then proceeded to rotate her legs to sweep kick him and reclaim her sword to use the whip part to grab his legs and throw him through an old abandoned building.

'Ooh! Ooh! He thinks he can punch a girl like that!" Sydny muttered. 'You given up, yet, Jumbo!? You think you can just punch a girl in the face!?"

'Oh...I'm just getting started, sweetheart..." The young man mockingly snickered.

'What do you mean you're just getting sta-..." Sydny was cut off by a harsh kick in the stomach.

She staggered back.

'D'oh! That's...what you meant" Sydny struggled to say, trying to catch her breath.

'You're not bad for a little girl..." The young man snickered.

'Hey I-...I'm NOT a little girl!" Sydny shouted in frustration as she lunged towards him.

as weakened as she was, she still put up a fight, she aimed for his stomach and watched as he grunted in pain. He then shot at her, she dodged it but then noticed he wasn't there, she suddenly felt a tug on her crop top. When she was dangling over a building, she looked behind her and saw that it was him, the same guy that she was fighting. A few gasps and concerned murmurs could be heard.

'Let. Go. of me, or I wi-..." Sydny coolly demanded before she looked at how far down it was.

'Or you'll what!? you just don't know when to quit, do you!?" The Young Man questioned.

'Quit isn't even in my vocabulary!" Sydny snarled.

'Hmm...Persistent, It's a shame I have to see you be flattened like a pancake," He snickered in a mockingly sweet tone.

Sydny quickly begged him not to drop her and that he would probably regret it.

'Aww...The little girl scared?" He mocked. 'Well too bad!" He snickered before he let go of her crop top.

Sydny began to hyperventilate but before she hit the the ground a young man caught her, another young man, an Ally this time, caught her.

'Calm down, Breath, Take a deep breath," He coaxed. 'I've got you"

Sydny took a deep breath and calmed down,

'You alright?" The young man asked.

'I'm fine, but thanks for the sa-..." Sydny stared at her savior. 'R-Radius!?" She asked, Flustered.

'Well I couldn't just let you be flattened to a pancake!" Radius stammered while blushing.

'Why don't you have any clothes on!?" Sydny frantically complained.

'I have a towel on!" Radius childishly whined.

Radius made a face that looked like 2 blank circle eyes outlined in black.

'A **TOWEL** does _**NOT** _Count as clothes, Boi!" Sydny frantically retorted.

The citizens of Menagerie started to chuckle or giggle at Sydny and Radius's childish bickering.

'I guess you can say you, _Fell for me_ ," Radius wittingly joked.

Sydny made an expression that would look like irritated dot eyes.

'J-Just be quiet and put some clothes on!" Sydny retorted while blushing involuntarily.

'Yes, Anything for you, your highness," Said Radius while rolling his eyes.

Radius sprinted into his house and put on an orange shirt with corduroy shorts, he then pushed off on his feet and flew up to Sydny, grabbing her stomach. She yelped.

'Hang on for the ride, Sydy!" Radius chuckled.

He spun around after she sighed and nodded.

He threw her, allowing her to fly as fast as a torpedo and sent a surprise kick to the beige-skinned young man's face, her Aura had already healed her broken, bleeding nose and swelling cheek. The young man grunted.

'Wh-...What!? H-...How!? It's impossible! How are you not a pancake!?" The Beige-Skinned Young man asked.

'Sorry Hot-Shot! But I'm not in the mood for pancakes today!" Sydny replied with dark wit.

The tall young man lunged for her, but she dodged every jolt and hit he could ever throw at her, he did get get one punch in but she aimed for his stomach with her foot and watched as he crashed into her neighbor's house...He crashed into her bathroom...

' _ **GET OUT YA PERVERT!**_ " The neighbor woman yelled as she threw him out.

He tried to us this as an advantage to get the jump on Sydny, but she sent him an uppercut to the chin, he tried to give her another jolt the stomach but she dodged it. she then forcibly propelled her foot to strike his back, he grunted in pain as he fell to the ground.  
He tried to get up to attack to attack Radius, but then received a sudden electrocution from who other then from the whip part of Blake Gambia, He fell to the ground, Exhausted, he tried to get up but Sydny pushed him down.

'I've got a tip for you buddy!" Sydny grunted out. ' _ **NEVER**_ Tick me off!"

Sydny used her semblance on him.

'What's your name and business, punk!?" Sydny snapped.

'D'ah! My name is Ash Torchskein! I'm the muscle of team DARK And I was sent here to ca-..." Ash confessed before Sydny stopped and the Menagerie guards arrived.

 _ **Sydny's semblance was forcing people to tell the truth.**_

Menagerie Guards ran towards Sydny and Radius.

'You alright Miss Belladonna?" A female bunny faunus guard asked.

'Yeah, Don't worry girl, I'm fine, I'm a survivor," Sydny joked.

'We heard the chaos from a mile away," A Male Wolf Faunus Guard asked.

'So is this the troublemaker?" The female bunny faunus guard asked.

'Yeah, His name's Ash, the rest is on a need-to-know basis, take him to the containment facility in Killo Kuana," Sydny commanded while giving him to the guards.

'I love it when you use your semblance" Radius chuckled.

'Hey Moon Boy! You know what we also love!? Seeing your cheeks through your draws!" A random male faunus shouted.

'Wait!" Said Radius, blushing involuntarily. 'Please don't tell me you mean those cheeks!"

'Yep!" The male faunus citizen shouted.

Radius looked down, laughed nervously and scooted to his house as the whole neighborhood,human and faunus, laughed hysterically, apparently he had ripped his pants while helping Sydny up the building...Oops!


	4. Chapter 4: Lexi Leanne Schnee Trailer

_**Lexi Leanne Schnee**_

 _ **...In Vacuo...**_

A bar...In which humans and faunus were partying, drinking and dancing...There stood a girl with pale white skin, coffee brown eyes, hair matching her eyes with the exception of a few highlights of white. she wore a long white sleeveless top with ruffles on each top side, and a white skirt that reached her knees with white boots and fingerless gloves. with her hair up in a ponytail.

'Bartender, Can I have a sparkly grape juice?" The girl asked.

'Sure, by the way, you can spare me a kiss, sweetheart?" The Bartender chuckled.

He started to make the kissy lips, but Lexi Back-Fisted his face and didn't even watch him as he crashed to the ground.

'Ugh...Just get me my sparkly grape juice!" The girl almost groaned.

'Hi, Lil' Sis! trying to get away from all the stress of Atlas?" A taller girl with fair skin, with orange hair complementing her brown eyes asked.

'Yeah, I tell you Mary, It's getting stressful to act perfect all the time!" The girl with coffee brown hair replied.

'Yeah...You're right Lexi..." Mary sighed before looking at the guy Lexi Back-Fisted. 'Boy did you give that guy what for!"

'Yeah, he tried to flirt with me and I just wasn't having it," Lexi groaned.

'He-...Oh, Not you two again..." A familiar elderly man groaned sporting 2 white semi-circles outlined in black complementing a semi-purple face with purple lines.

'Senior! Long time, No see!" Lexi chuckled in a mockingly sweet tone.

Senior was an elderly man in his late 50's.

'Whaddaya 2 want now?" Senior griped.

'I've heard about trouble going on around here, Involving... _ **This woman!**_ " Lexi snapped while being given a picture of a woman with fair skin and silky black hair wearing a midnight colored dress, she had light red eyes and wore black heels to top it off.

'Never seen her before," Senior Lied.

Mary grabbed his coat and pulled it hard!

Lexi leaned her back against the table.

'Look Senior, We know you know you know her, and if I were you, I wouldn't tell my big sis anymore lies, She tends to get a little...Fired up," Lexi hinted in a cool tone.

At that moment, Mary's eyes turned from a caring brown to a malicious red and fire started to blaze around her.

'What can I do for you!?" Senior frantically asked as Mary pulled his goatee.

'You can start by calling me sir!" Mary aggressively replied, pulling his goatee even harder than before.

'D'ok! Okay! I know her!" Senior admitted. 'What can I say to help?"

'What's her name, bub?" Lexi asked.

'W-Woah, Girls! I-..I can't! I was sworn to secrecy!" Senior exclaimed.

'Mary, How do we respond to that?" Lexi asked.

Mary just pulled him over the counter and slammed him to the ground, Senior grunted and squealed in pain.

'Now let's try this again, _**What's her name!?**_ " Lexi asked in a more aggressive tone.

'I can't!" Senior proclaimed.

'Her name, Or the goatee goes!" Lexi threatened while taking out a pair of scissors.

'Ah n-no no no no no no! P-Please! Not the goatee! Fine! Her name is Diliria Dineheart!" Senior confessed.

'Fine, Mary let go of Senior, The goatee can stay," Lexi sighed.

' 'Kay Sis," Mary complied.

'You're going to regret releasing that information..." Dilira aggressively flirtatiously boomed.

'Ah Dragon Lady's gonna kill me!" Senior whined.

Diliria rose from the mist and glared at the Schnee girls with Senior.

'Ah C'mon don't be so sensitive about it! how about a kiss?" Lexi mockingly cooed.

'huh r-really?" Senior asked.

Lexi leaned in, as did Senior, but when Senior got closer, his lips close to hers, she sent him a jab to his nose and watched as he crashed against the wall, Delusional hearts in his eyes.

'Yeah, on second thought, I'm not into middle-aged bartenders..." Lexi sassily stated. 'Diliria, Huh?" she asked activating her weapons, Ata and Lanta.

'Yeah," Diliria darkly replied while summoning her staff. 'Let's see what you've got half-pint!"

Deliria flew towards Lexi to try to cut her but Mary activated her scythe, Fireblade to block her staff.

'Why don't you find another cutting board before I make you one!?" Mary threatened.

'Oh tough girl, huh!?" Diliria mocked.

'Yeah, She is," Lexi replied as she twirled.

Diliria laughed.

'You think dancing is going hurt me!?" Diliria mockingly responded.

'No," Lexi replied as she delicately propelled her foot towards Diliria's cheek.

'Ooh!" Deliria grunted.

'But that is!" Lexi finished.

'You wanna dance that way, huh, Princess!?" Diliria snapped.

Lexi twirled once again but this time sent her a jab to her cheek, Diliria tried to sweep kick Lexi but Lexi landed on her hands, jumped, and landed on her feet. she then jumped up and gave Diliria a sharp jolt to her abdomen.

'Ooh! I can't believe some pipsqueak is kicking my butt!" Diliria seethed in disbelief.

'Oh believe it!" Lexi shouted.

Deliria's eyes lit up with rage as she lunged towards Lexi and jabbed her in the face, Lexi did a backwards somersault and tried to twirl-kick Diliria again but Diliria grabbed Lexi's leg and threw her against the counter,Lexi yelled in pain, Lexi fell behind the counter and groaned in pain.

'LEXI!" Mary called out worried.

Mary angrily sent Diliria an uppercut and a sharp jolt to her stomach, and as Diliria crashed to the ground she threw Fireblade inches above Diliria's head as a warning sign. Diliria couldn't move unless she wanted a haircut because Mary's scythe was stuck in her hair. Mary gave her a death glare, as if daggers were coming out of her eyes before sprinting to the back of the counter to check on Lexi.

'Lexi, You okay!?" Mary asked.

Lexi sat up and panted Mary gasped as blood dripped from Lexi's head.

'Uh...Why do I feel like somebody chopped my head off with an axe?" Lexi groaned.

'You took a pretty heavy hit," Mary confessed.

Lexi revealed her face to have a gash on her left eye, Mary's eyes glowed red with rage, the burning of her throat, her fingers slowly clenching, and the reddening of her face, showed she was absolutely livid! she screamed with anger and climbed over the counter.

'D'ah! Mary wait!" Lexi shouted grabbing Mary's waist.

'Nope! She's gonna pay for making you bleed!" Mary shouted.

Mary freed herself from Lexi's grip and lunged for a livid Diliria, she delivered an uppercut with her foot and watched as Diliria grunted with frustration.

She reclaimed Fireblade and ran to Lexi.

'Let me get you a tissue," Mary sighed.

'Relax, My Aura can heal this," Lexi tried to reassure her.

Mary sighed. 'Okay,"

'You...Brats are SO GOING TO PAY for making my hair uneven!" Diliria shouted with rage before stabbing her staff to the ground.

All the bartenders and waiters turned to easily manipulated zombies.

'Go, my slaves! Go make them pay for my uneven haircut!" Diliria shouted.

'Oh yeah! Time to kick some zombie butt!" Mary raved.

'No! We can't hurt them! You know how she'd feel!" Lexi replied trying to reason with her.

Mary sighed. 'Fine, I guess you're right, She'd probably cry if we did,"

Mary twirled her scythe to have it act as a shield as the zombie waiter tried to hit her with a glowing weapon every zombie bartender and waiter had, when she caught him off guard then threw him to the other distracted, zombified waiters.  
Lexi twirled around one waiter to make him dizzy and flipped over the next one, she then pushed him into the dizzy waiter, but backward-somersaulted out of the way when she saw a waiter being thrown against the wall. she looked at Mary with playful disapproval and carefully shook her head.

'Woman, Do you have no restraint?" Lexi asked chuckling.

Mary nervously laughed.

'Sorry, Must've been a bit too hard on the poor guy," Mary chuckled.

'Take this Diliria!" Lexi shouted as she twirled on a glyph she summoned and gave Diliria a sharp jab to her face.

'Ah! Why you little-...! Ah! I can't move!" Diliria complained.

Lexi had pressed the button that had Ata blast Ice around Diliria

Diliria shouted in anger and unleashed a wave of darkness, Mary and Lexi yelped as they fell down, They slowly got back up.

'Ugh.." Lexi clutched to her forehead and looked to Mary. 'You okay Mar?" She asked.

'Yeah, how about you?" Mary asked.

Lexi stood up, 'Well that's good to hear," She sighed with relief.

'Now let's give this witch a little taste of what she deserves!" Mary snickered.

'Yeah! Ata! Turn on Taser mode!" Lexi raved with a malicious grin.

Lexi set the voltage to 50.

'W-Wait! What're you doi-...Ahh!" Dilira shouted in pain before she blacked out.

Lexi had tazed her into submission.

'Well, She sure was pretty hard to beat," Lexi panted.

'It's too bad her brain's probably the size of a walnut, She'd probably be a good huntress," Mary replied.

Lexi's Aura healed her bleeding and left a scar on her left eye.

Mary chuckled. 'Well, atleast you look a little like Mom!"

'Ah!" Lexi mockingly scoffed as if she were offended. 'I do not! She has a scar on her right eye!"

Mary snickered and rolled her eyes.

Lexi turned on Lanta and put her on Mindwave mode to snap the zombified waiters and bartenders back to normal.

'What should we do brother? They hurt our friends..." A creepy but feminine voice asked.

'I don't know sister, but they will probably have to pay..." A young man answered in a cynical tone.

Red eyes glanced at the back view of Mary and Lexi as they left the bar, cynical laughter followed...


	5. Chapter 5: Episode 1: Preparations

'So You'll protect my Baby?" Weiss asked.

'Baby? I'm great with babies! The princess is a baby!? Then why does she have a foot tall cake?" Allie asked.

Yang chuckled as her eyes turned to equal signs.

'She's not an actually baby," Yang said, her eyes then turning back to normal. 'Weissicle's just very protective of her, She's actually the 2nd youngest daughter,"

'Hey! She's special!" Weiss claimed.

'And so were Valery, Sapphire and Mary," Yang snickered.

'Oh ha ha, Very funny Xiao Long, but I expect my girls to grow up in one piece, got it?" Weiss asked with irritation.

'A'ight, A'ight I get it Weissy!" Yang replied.

'We're here Miss Schnee," Georgia informed.

'Thank you Georgia, Here's your tip," Weiss spoke in a Kind voice.

It was 200 Lein.

'Oh Miss Schnee, I can't take your money" Georgia mockingly begged.

'Georgia, You deserve I-..." Weiss didn't even get to finish before Georgia responded.

'Well, On Second Thought, If you insist!" Georgia quickly responded.

Georgia pushed the "Eject" Button on the Limo Radio, All of a sudden, Allie began to Shake.

'Uh W-Wait! Why do I feel like I'm about to fly" Allie nervously asked.

'Oh! Because you are," Georgia replied smirking.

'W-What!?" Allie shouted, frantically, Her eyes looking like white disks outlined in black.

'But Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?" She asked while being ejected and not gracefully flying through the sky.

'Enjoy the trip, Miss Xiao Long," Georgia chuckled.

'Have a great day, Darling!" Weiss Chirped.

'Have a good day, Allie! Tell me if you meet any cute boys...or girls!" Yang joked.

'Mom! I don't swing that waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!"  
Allie shouted before crashing into a pancake diner.

Allie crashed into a pancake diner and landed on the teenage clerk, Allie childishly groaned while the clerk moaned.

'😵 Has anyone seen my flying penguin Nim Nim?" Allie asked in a delirious tone.

'Uh, I think I either dislocated an arm, or broke a few ribs..." The clerk moaned.

'Ah!" Allie shook her head. 'I'm so sorry I crushed you!" She frantically apologized.

'Uh-...It's...It's fine," The clerk answered as he shook his head back into reality.

Allie started to blush as she stood tall.

'Wow, I've never met a girl so girl so tall," The clerk stammered.

'Well," She nervously giggled. 'You never met me,"

Meanwhile...

'Black Flower?" A maid asked.

'Uh, No too doom and gloom..." Valery replied.

'Rainbow Scent?" The same Maid asked.

'Uh, Negative, Too much Rainbow and Sunshine!" Valery replied, rejecting the perfume bottle.

'What about Vanilla?" The maid asked.

'Perfect! Not too fancy, but too simple either! Thanks Maddie!" Valery chirped.

'No Problem, Miss Schnee," Maddie replied as she bowed.

'Maddie's B-Day is Tomorrow...But she's probably just going to be stuck at work..." Valery thought then sighed. 'Maddy-Girl, Take the rest of Today and tomorrow off,"

'M-Miss Schnee! What about-...?" Maddie asked, flustered.

'Tomorrow is your Birthday, If you want to do me a favor, just take this 150 Lien and enjoy it," Valery instructed.

'I will, Thank you so much, Miss Schnee, I am flattered by your Generosity ," Maddie complied before leaving.

Valery was wearing a golden gown with a necklace like top of a shirt, Golden slippers and golden gloves.

With Ruby...

'Miss Nolan! I can't breath!" Ruby childishly whined as her hair turned semi-White.

'Well, if you want to look like a peasant for your birthday Miss Schnee, Be my guest!" The woman scoffed.

'Hey! They're not peasants! They're citizens!" Ruby almost shouted, her hair and eyes changing to a shade of red.

'They're Beneath us," The woman responded.

Ruby's face turned white as a little ghost floated out of her.

She waited a few seconds to reply.

'Miss Nolan, What is your problem with Faunus? They've done nothing to you!" Ruby griped, her hair turning a dark blue for confusion.

'You forget that they've constantly tried to attack you and maybe even kill you a couple of times!?" Miss Nolan questioned.

Ruby sighed as her hair and eyes turned to a lighter shade of blue.

'That was a few of them, Not the whole Faunus race! And What do you expect with the way the SDC used to treat them back when my mother was my age!?" Ruby replied.

Miss Nolan was tying Ruby's bow on the back of her dress.

'They had it coming," Miss Nolan retorted.

'What!? Their Parents or even Grandparents didn't deserve to die! Especially not by working for this company! Especially not the way Aunt Illia's parents died..." Ruby sniveled her hair turning into a sky blue color.

She dried her Tears as her hair turned back to It's original black and her eyes turned to their Icy Blue color.

Miss Nolan Sighed.

'You are way too nice to these Faunus..." Miss Nolan muttered. 'I still remember when you went to school the next day and was nice to them despite their attack on you the previous day,"

Ruby sighed.

'It still perplexes me to this day why you accepted their apology and actually befriended them..." Miss Nolan muttered one again.

'Well, I'm just glad Mom's treating Faunus better for their work at the Schnee Company, They get paid 2-3 times more than humans," Ruby gasped with delight as her hair and eyes turned yellow.

Miss Nolan Sighed with frustration.

'I swear I'm working for a human doormat..." Miss Nolan thought.

'I can read your mind, Miss Nolan!" Ruby said, irritation ringing through her voice as her hair and eyes turned to a light shade of Red.

'Darnit...Not even safe in my own thoughts..." Miss Nolan grumbled in her mind as she put Ruby's heels on.

With Mary...

'Miss Schnee, Are you excited for your little sister's birthday party?" Nina asked.

'Of Course! I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees her cake!" Mary replied, excitedly.

'You look pretty in your dress Miss Schnee!" Nina complimented.

'Thanks Nina, You're the one that made it look less like doom and gloom!" Mary responded.

'Oh Miss Schnee, It's just my job," Nina said, flustered.

'But nobody does it the way you do, You really don't give yourself enough credit," Mary thought.

'I wish I could have done Miss Schnee's dress, I don't know why Miss Nolan wouldn't let me near her," Nina sighed.

'I'll tell you why, she's got that stick right up her-...!" Mary semi-ranted but was interrupted by Nina rushing infront of her.

'Uh! Nevermind! Why don't we talk about something else!?" Nina asked nervously.

Mary sighed.

'Okay" Mary said, rolling her eyes.

Later...

'Race you to the breakfast table!" Mary shouted.

Mary sped in her black dress.

'Oh no you don't, girl! Not if I make it first!" Valery chuckled.

'H-Hey wait for me!" Ruby said, speeding after them.

'Young Ladies! That is not the way an Atlesian lady behaves!" Jordan scolded.

'I may not be a rocket scientist but I don't remember atlesian men dipping their hands in soup for good luck," Valery quipped.

Jordan made a questioning sound and looked down to see his hand covered with noodles and soup juice.

'J-Just eat your breakfast and try not to look like pigs while doing it!" Jordan exclaimed while blushing with embarrassment.

'Oh no you did not just call us pigs! Especially not my baby sis!" Valery retorted.

Valery cracked her knuckles and gave him the death glare.

The sisters started to hear sounds of punches and kicks.

'Sapphire, didn't you foresee this happeningning?" Lexi, who was in a white dress, asked.

'Yes, I did," Sapphire answered.

'Don't you want to stop it?" Ruby asked.

'You did Always say you hated unnecessary violence," Lexi stated.

'Yes, Unnecessary," Sapphire replied. 'No, I do not want to stop it,"

Sapphire gracefully walked back to the table and gently took Ruby's hand.

Ruby followed her.

8 minutes later...

'My little sister is NOT Fat! She's just Thick!" Valery ranted.

Weiss came in and facepalmed.

'What did you do to your father this time...?" Weiss asked, her eyes turning to big dots.

'He called us pigs!" Valery exclaimed.

'Is this true, Jordan?" Weiss asked.

Jordan Just whimpered and nodded his head.

Weiss facepalmed.

'Will you please, apologize," Weiss asked.

'I'm not apologizing to those hooligans you call ki-..." Jordan protested.

'I AM NOT In the Mood, Jordan! So will you PLEASE Stop making things difficult and just apologize!?" Weiss Shouted.

Jordan begrudgingly sighed and nodded.

'I am so-...s-s-sss-...sor-..." Jordan stuttered.

'You know what, don't apologize if you don't mean it, I've lost my appetite," Valory sneered.

Valery sprinted down the hallway.

Ruby put her hand on her chest as her hair turned blue, her eyes a darker shade of blue, and shed a few tears.

'Valery wait!" Ruby begged as she followed her sister.

Valery slammed the door, Ruby raised her hand to the door but heard crying, she hesitated for a moment but knocked the door.

'Who is it?" Valery asked, her voice quivering.

'I've never heard her voice like that before," Ruby thought. 'It's me, sis,"

'Come in," Valery replied.

Ruby came in.

'Oh Val..." Ruby said as she stepped towards her sister.

'I'm fine," Valery lied.

'No, you're not, I can here your thoughts," Ruby replied.

'Why do you have to be so telepathic?" Valery asked, sniffling.

She gave Ruby a sad smile and let her come nearer.

Ruby got on her knees and gave Valery a tender-headed embrace, as Valery sniffled she used her semblance to lift the box of tissues on Valery's nightstand, and grabbed one out, watching it fall on the bed.

she then let Valery go and gave her the tissue.

'Thanks R," Valery said, drying her tears and blowing her nose with it.

'No problem," Ruby replied.

'I just don't understand why dad hates us so much," Valery sighed.

'He's probably just jealous of you and Sapphire" Ruby joked, her hair and eyes turning back to their normal shade.

'Girl no," Valery replied, chuckling.

'Hey you have 287,038 subscribers on DusTube and Sapphire can see into the future," Ruby chuckled.

Valery looked at Ruby.

'Hey," Ruby said, standing up. 'Why don't we go to R and V's Breakfast diner okay? Breaky's on me," She said, offering her hand.

'Sure, I'd love to go," Valery replied, accepting her hand.

Ruby's hair and eyes turned yellow as she smiled.

The two sisters ran out and called for their other sisters to join them.

* * *

'Hey old man! Any Idea when I'll get out!?" Ash sneered.

'Hey! Have some respect for your elders! Boy!" The bunny guard shouted.

The wolf guard turned to stone, his mouth open wide,

'Am I really that old!?" He asked himself.

But then he shook it off and walked towards his partner.

'Don't worry about it, kid, I've been called worse," The older, wolf guard replied.

'Sir..." The bunny guard protested.

'I'll be fine, Scarlatina," The wolf guard said in a calm town.

She sighed.

'Okay, Sir," The bunny guard replied.

The wolf guard pet her head and smiled at her.

But then she noticed that the bars were burnt.

'S-Sir...?" The bunny guard stuttered.

'What is it, Scarlatina?" The wolf guard asked.

'I think he broke out, sir," She whimpered.

'What!? Nooo! We have steel titanium bars there's no way he cou-..." The Wolf Guard responded but then saw the same thing and yelped. 'He burned through it like it was cardboard!" He yelled, white in the face.

'Looking for these?" They heard a familiar voice say.

They turned around and saw the boy who was their prisoner.

The bunny guard got in a defensive position.

'Who do I take down first...The old man...or his lackee!?" Ash asked in a cocky tone.

They both growled, the Older Guard louder than the younger.

They clutched to their staffs and got ready to fight.

Ash threw the one in his left hand towards the older guard, but the bunny guard got in the way.

'Sir, watch out!" The younger guard shouted.

She pushed him out of the way and took the hit for him. Losing her balance she groaned and fell to the ground.

'Man...I was aiming for the old man..." Ash complained.

'Scarlatina!" The wolf guard shouted.

He then glared at Ash and waited for his next move, Ash tried to hit him baseball bat style but the guard Shout blocked it with his staff.

'I'm harder to knock out then my partner!" The Faunus Guard growled.

'We'll shall see..." Ash sneered.

Ash tried to sweep kick him but he jumped and punched Ash, Ash grunted and kicked the guard multiple time but the guard put his arms in an X position, his tail was holding his staff. Ash suddenly made himself disappear.

'What the Heck!? Where'd he-...!?" The Faunus Guard growled.

He then heard Ash's breathing.

While they were fighting, the bunny guard dragged herself to the emergency button, desperately lifted herself up a little and as black nearly consumed her vision she barely managed to push it before sliding to the ground mumbling:

'Help..."

'Attacking behind the back is just... Cowardly!" He shouted, grabbing Ash's wrist.

'Huh!? How did you-... Aaahhh!" Ash questioned being abruptly interrupted by his opponent.

The guard lifted Ash and slammed him to the ground, He groaned and growled.

'Any last words, kid...?" The guard sneered, his staff/taizer inches away away from Ash's neck.

'Yeah...I hope...you don't mind company..." Ash responded mysteriously.

'Huh?" The guard asked.

The Wolf Faunus Guard turned around and yelped.

He scanned his back and pulled out a tranquillizer needle partly shaped like a bird.

'Oh no..." He muttered before Fainting.

'What took you so long?" Diliria asked.

'I'll admit, the older one was a bit of a challenge..." Ash answered as Diliria helped him up.

Diliria saw the burn marks on each cell bar.

'Again?" She sarcastically asked, slightly annoyed.

'What? I like burning stuff!" Ash said, defensively.

'You, have a problem," Diliria sighed before grabbing Ash's hand and making him and her disappear for good.

* * *

'Okay, Flint, Remember your lines! Flint muttered to himself.

'I've heard you sing,Mister Flint! You're great!" A young man with blonde hair said, encouragingly.

Flint sighed.

'You're right, Arc, You're right," Flint replied.

The Schnee sister's came and Flint cleared his Throat.

[Flint]

There's nothing rich folks love more

Then going downtown and spending it with the Poor!

They pull up in their Limo's and gawk

At The students in the common just to watch them talk!

Take Jordan Schnee! The man is Loaded! Uh Oh!

But little does he know that his daughters, Lexi, Mary and Ruby

[Mary]

(Work! Work!)

Mary!

[Ruby]

(Work! Work!)

Ruby!

[Lexi]

And Lexi!

[All]

The Schnee Sisters!

We're looking for a line at work! work!

looking for a line at work! work!

looking for a line at work! work!

Mary, Lexi and Ruby, Work!

[Lexi]

Daddy said to be home by sundown!

[Mary]

Daddy doesn't need to know!

[Lexi]

Daddy said Not to go downtown!

[Mary]

Like I said, Ya free to go!

[Ruby]

Look around! Look Around!

*Makes Silly Face* Oh Mari-Chan! Remind me what we're looking for!

[Male Mob Dancers That Ruby totally didn't hire to sing]

She's looking for mee!

*All flirt with Lexi*

Lexi is Unamused.

[Mary]

*While hugging Lexi's head*

Ruby I'm looking for a line at work! work!

Looking for a line at work! work!

Looking for a line at work! work!

(Mary! Work!)

[Flint]

There's nothing like summer in the city!

Someone in a rush next to someone looking pretty!

Excuse Me Miss, I know it's not funny!

But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money

Why you slumming in the city in your fancy heels?

You searching for an urchan who can give you ideas

[Mary]

Flint, you disgust me,

[Flint]

Oh so you've discussed me

I'm a trust fund, baby you can trust me

[Mary]

I've been reading Common Sense by Kay Malane

So guys say that we're too serious or so insane!

You guys are a little like Lucian

You need learn more patience!

So,Listen to my declaration!

"We hold these facts to be self evident, That EVERYONE'S Created equal!"

So why don't we ever include Faunus being equal!?

[Everyone]

Work!

[Ruby]

Look around! look around! at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

[Mary and Lexi]

Look around! look around! at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

[Ruby, Lexi and Mary]

Mystery is happening!

At Last! In city of Atlas!

And we just happen to be in the greatest city with Class!

In the Greatest City with Class!

[Mary]

I've been reading Common Sense by Kay Malane

[As the Chorus, Lexi and Ruby]

Look around! look around!

[Mary]

So guys say that we're too serious or so insane!

[As the Chorus, Ruby and Sapphire]

The Revolution's happening Atlaaas!

[Mary]

You guys are a little like Lucian!

[As the Chorus, Lexi and Ruby]

Look around! Look around!

[Mary]

You need learn more patience!

[As the Chorus, Lexi and Ruby]

Atlaaas!

[Mary]

So,Listen to my declaration!

[Ruby, Lexi and Mary]

"We hold these facts to be self evident, That EVERYONE'S Created equal!"

Look around! look around! at how lucky we are to be alive right now!

[Ruby, Lexi and Mary]

Mystery is happening!

At Last! In city of Atlas!

And we just happen to be in the greatest city with Class!

In the Greatest City with Class!

[Everyone else]

WORK!

WORK!

[Mary]

MARY!

[Everyone else]

WORK!

WORK!

[Ruby]

RUBY!

[Everyone else]

WORK!

WORK!

[Lexi]

And LEXI!

[Ruby, Lexi and Mary]

I Schnee Sisters!

We're looking for a line at work! work!

Hey!

[EVERYONE, As Chorus]

Work! Work!

[Mary]

WOoOOOOoAHHHHHHHHAaaaaOO H!

[EVERYONE, As Chorus]

Work! Work!

[Ruby and Lexi]

Hey!

[Ruby, Lexi and Mary]

In the greatest city,

IN THE GREATEST CITY

WITH CLAAAAASS!

In the Greatest city with Class!

Ruby felt the dress was a bit too tight, and that it was squeezing her.

But she didn't want to her sisters to worry,

'Uh Hey, I'm going to check out the Bakery! I'll catch up with you!" Ruby announced to her sisters.

'Oh, Okay," Mary responded.

'See you soon!" Lexi replied.

The two sisters went into the restaurant while Ruby went into the Bakery, The Bell Rang.

'Ooh! A customer!" Noreen chirped.

'I can greet them for you if you like!" Allie said, happily.

'Sure, Thanks!" Ray replied.

Allie stood and walked to infront of the door.

'Hi! This is the Bakery! How may I help you?" Allie chirped.

Ruby's vision started to blur.

'I-I'd like some assistance..." Ruby replied.

She started to pant.

'If you need assistance, I could point you to the Shop Own-..." Allie Trailed off before noticing the girl clutching to her stomach and her hair turning white at the bottom.

'Uh...Are you okay, Miss..?" Allie asked.

Ruby started to see black dots, her dress getting tighter by the second.

'Ma'am...?" Allie asked getting more concerned by the minute.

She then finally lost her balance and blacked out.

'Help!" Allie shouted.

Allie yelped and caught her before she hit the ground.

Ray and Noreen came.

'The couch is in the back!" Ray shouted.

Allie lifted the girl and gently laid her on the couch.

'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Usually when children are about to faint, they something like, "Why are the birds flying around me...?" Or "Am I the only one who sees penguins?" They don't just moan and fall to the ground!" Allie said, loudly panicking

'Pengu-...?" Ray trailed off before shaking his head. 'Okay, What happened before she fainted?"

'Okay," Allie Inhaled and exhaled. She was panting, she asked me for assistance, her hair turned white, she clutched her stomach,then she fainted!" Allie explained.

'Her stomach? Her Stomach!" Ray proclaimed.

Ray sprinted to Ruby and glanced at what was on her stomach.

'It's her ribbon!" Ray proclaimed.

'H-Her ribbon?" Allie and Noreen questioned.

'Noreen! I need Scissors!" Ray quickly exclaimed.

Noreen made a questioning sound but handed him the grabbed the bow and cut it of.

Ray stood and turned to give Noreen the Scissors.

Ruby gasped and sprung up.

Ray, Allie and Noreen, eyes widened with shock and worry they rushed over to the couch, and Noreen put her hand into hers.

'Are you okay!?" Ray asked.

'What Happened!?" Allie asked.

Noreen stayed Quiet.

'Wh-Where am I...? Who are you...?" Ruby asked.

'I-I'm Ray, This is my Best Friend, Noreen, And our friend Allie, Who we just met, honestly," Ray stammered.

'Well, Whatever you did, Thanks for saving me," Ruby responded greatfully.

'Hey, No problem, You...seemed troubled... Allie was actually the one who carried you here," Ray replied.

'Thank you, Allie," Ruby said.

'No Problem, Kiddo!" Allie chirped nervously.

'I could get you another bow, one that's not so tight," Ray offered kindly.

'You don't have to, kind sir," Ruby replied,humbly.

'Hey, It'd be my pleasure," Ray responded.

Ray got out a blue bow.

'Please tell me if it's too tight okay?" Ray stated.

Ruby sighed. 'Okay,"

Ray wrapped it on her waist and tied it in a bow, tightly but a bit more loosely then Ruby's dress maker.

'Thank you, Ki-..." Ruby trailed off.

'Please, Call me Ray," Ray cut in. 'Oh, gosh, sorry! I interrupted you!"

'It's okay...Ray," Ruby stammered, slightly shocked at his reply.

'Okay," Ray responded.

'I'd like to invite you to my birthday party," Ruby announced.

'Such Kindness is not required," Ray said, flattered.

'But I want to, If it were not for you, I would have surely...Passed on..." Ruby trailed off. 'Please, I insist,"

'Thank you, Miss," Ray said, putting his hand to the right side of his chest and bowing.

'Please," Ruby politely said, as she walked to the door. 'Call me Ruby,"

Ruby then left the Bakery.

She then went into the restaurant.

She greeted her sisters and sat down to eat.

* * *

Sydny and Radius rushed to the small police station.

Sydny got on one knee and grabbed the wolf guard's firmly shook him twice.

'Buddy, Buddy! Wake up!" Sydny said,loudly.

Radius rushed to the bunny guard, cupped her into his arms and gently shook her.

The guard groaned, and sat up.

'What Happened here!?" Sydny asked.

'Hey Ma'am, you alright? What happened?" Radius asked.

'Th-The kid! He escaped! And burned the bars like they were cardboard!" The wolf guard explained in a traumatic tone.

'Y-Yeah...Just Dizzy...H-He Burned the bars...then knocked me out..." The bunny guard replied hazily.

'What!?" Sydny breathed out loud.

'You can stay at my house for a bit, I could ask my mom to watch over you if you want," Radius said, in a nurturing tone.

The bunny guard sadly smiled.

'That's a kind offer kid, but I really don't want to waste a civilian's time," The bunny guard responded.

'Hey, I insist!" Radius replied.

'Radius" Sydny cut in, she then sighed. 'Please make it quick,"

'Thanks Chief!" Radius said, almost giddily.

5 minutes later...

'You finished?" Sydny asked.

'Yes chief!" Radius answered.

'You kiss her head Goodnight?" Sydny Jokingly asked.

'Oh Ha Ha, Very Funny," Radius responded sarcastically.

Radius grabbed Sydny,put pressure on his feet and flew off.


	6. Quick Announcement: I am, Very Sorry

**_Yeah, Sorry Readers! My brain is just ALL over the Goddang place!_**

 ** _If you see that Sunny has been changed to Radius, That is because His name was Originally SUPPOSED to be Radius but my Forgetful self forgot his name and put Sunny instead,_**

 ** _Okay, Here's what you need to know about Radius so I don't confuse you guys anymore than I probably have..._**

 ** _Character Name: Radius_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Hair Color: Brown_**

 ** _Eye Color: Orangish Brown_**

 ** _Skin Color: Fair_**

 ** _Species: Faunus_**

 ** _Type: Squirrel Faunus_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Clothing Style: Androgynous_**

 ** _Zodiac Sign: Cancer_**

 ** _Weapon: His bare fists and feet, (No material weapon YET)_**

 ** _(So there is NO confusion, NO he is NEVER Pessimistic about ANYTHING, I've just seen Cancers be portrayed as either Pessimistic Negative Nancies or Self-righteous A-Holes...And I really think this portrayal NEEDS TO STOP!)_**

 ** _Personality: Caring, Nurturing, Funny, Optimistic,Sensitive,_**

 ** _Protective, Empathetic, and Loyal._**


	7. Chapter 7: Episode 1: Preparations Pt 2

The Sister's were chatting and laughing.

'Remember when Patrick was copying SpongeBob? And SpongeBob was thinking, "Atleast I'm safe inside my mind" and Patrick was thinking "Atleast I'm safe inside my mind" and SpongeBob just went nuts!?" Ruby asked, reminiscing the good memories of her childhood.

'Oh girl,That was Hilarious!" Valery exclaimed with laughter.

Valery then remembered something from Miraculous Ladybug.

'Oh girl, Remember when Marinette accidentally sent her voicemail to Adrian!?" Valery asked.

Every Schnee Sister minus Lexi and Sapphire howled with laughter.

'Yeah, "What do you expect me to say? Hey Hot Stuff! This is Marinette, I'd ask you out on a date to the movie ,but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone! Pretty Ridiculous right?" Ruby stated sarcastically, Imitating Marinette.

The sisters minus Sapphire burst out in giggled.

'There's actually a comic on what would happen if Adrian heard that message!" Mary added in.

'That comic was funny AF," Valery replied, recovering from laughter.

'I'm going to get a refill," Ruby told her sisters.

'Okay Ruby," Mary replied.

'Do not rush back, Take your time, dear sister," Sapphire added in.

'Thanks Sapphi-..." She trailed off before gasping.

She could hear a yell in the far distance and turned to see who the yell belonged to.

The scream cam from a young man with brown hair, Squirrel ears and a Squirrel tail, light got prepared to catch him, he crashed through the glass window, crashing into Ruby's arms as her hair and eyes turned to a light pink.

She then saw another young man, Ash, (Whose name she did not know at this point) go aggressively through the same window, Ruby yelped and summoned a glyph,Her hair and eyes, turning a bright red. Ash was about to kick the young man but missed and landed on his back when she Teleported Radius and Herself,

The Sisters minus Sapphire gasped and stood up.

'AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH! Where'd that overgrown ant go!? When I find him I'm going to find him! And that little princess too!" Ash ranted.

'Not on our watch!" He heard 2 female voices threaten.

The first one had a Scythe to his neck. The second one had two golden nunchuck like balls of chain.

The first one had fair skin,Average height, Brown eyes, her hair in a ponytail,and a black dress with black boots

The second one was a light shade of tan,Brown eyes, brown straight hair and was wearing a golden dress.

'You're her sisters, Aren't you!?" Ash asked, angry.

'Yes," Mary answered, hitting him upside the head with the staff end of her Scythe.

'We" Valery continued, uppercutting him with her spiked balls.

'Are!" Lexi finished Kicking him in his lower chest.

He tumbled and crashed into the door.

'Dang! Your sisters are tough! Do you girls belong to Long's family?" Radius asked.

'We actually belong Mom's Family! Weiss Schnee," Ruby corrected.

'Sch-...Schnee!? N-No Offense, but I thought that you were all prim and proper ladies!" Radius said, surprised.

Ruby nervously laughed, her hair and eyes, turning a gold color.

'Nope, Valery, my second oldest sister was actually was actually the first Schnee to be the leader of a team in Atlas Academy!

And Mary was at the top of all classes! Well, Accept for Geometry, But that doesn't really have much to do with fighting, right?

And Lexi! She is by far the Smartest and Second Toughest of my siblings! She always gets straight A's in Every Subject she's in, and she's VERY Protective of Friends and Family, Especially me," Ruby explained.

'What about the woman in the Poofy dress?" Radius asked.

'That's my big sister, Sapphire," Ruby replied.

'Oh, Okay," Radius answered.

'Do you have time to introduce yoursel-..." Ruby trailed off before being cut off by Ash lifting the table and giving a malicious smile.

'I'll take that as a no!" Radius replied, frantically.

Ruby yelped,her hair and eyes turning back to a bright red, Hugged Radius and used her semblance to teleport them elsewhere.

Ash growled and ranted.

Ruby and Radius were outside, they could hear the Schnee Sisters pummeling Ash until he blacked out.

'Man! Your sisters are straight up Savages!" Radius shouted nervously, A Sweatdrop gracing the back of his head.

Ruby followed suit as a nervous laugh escaped her lips.

'I-I'm Radius!" Radius said.

'Ruby! Ruby Schnee!" Ruby replied.

'Nice to meet you!" Radius responded, shaking her hand.

Ruby could smell a fishy smell from 4 miles away, and she could hear it's whipping sound.

She gasped, her hair and eyes turning back to a light pink, and hug-grabbed him, dodging every strike that was planned.

She saw the fish tale try to grab them both she gasped and summoned a gravity glyph to hold him there she then summoned a glyph to teleport him out of harm's way.

The fish tale grabbed her by the stomach and held her tight,turning half her hair white and her eyes white, knocking the wind out of her.

But then she heard a scream of pain, and felt the tale let go, but she was falling, she yelled, then felt a breathless, strong pain in her hair was half Light Pink and Half bright red.

She felt someone firmly hug her, she then saw that it was the tiger faunus boy from 2 weeks ago.

'I-It's You...!" Ruby said, breathlessly.

'Of course, I'm here to protect you!" Vepkhia replied indefinitely.

'But who's protecting you!?" Ruby asked, jump-hugging him and teleporting him to behind the Fish lady.

She turned around as her hair turned a pastel then walked towards her.

'Are you alright?" Ruby (Schnee) asked, genuinely concerned.

'Whadya think!? Pint Size!?" The Fish lady retorted.

She tried to flatten Ruby but Vepkhia grabbed Ruby and Jumped out of harm's way.

'Careful! She lashes out when she's in pain!" Vepkhia explained.

'I'm starting to see that," Ruby replied, looking up.

Ruby looked at the fish lady and her cut off tail then teleported over to her, she created a protective bubble around herself and started healing her.

Sunny finally reappeared and ran towards Vepkhia.

'Where's The kid!? She alright!?" Radius asked.

'She's just fine, I made sure of that," Vepkhia replied.

'Uh, Thanks!" Radius stammered. 'I'd ask your name but you seem like more of the mysterious type,"

Radius then saw Ruby and was shocked by what he was witnessing.

'What the heck is she doing!?" Radius asked,panicked.

'Wrather we like it or not, She's healing her, I've been observing her for the past couple weeks and what I've seen never ceases to amaze me, I've almost never seen her hold a genuine grudge against those who have tried to cause her harm," Vepkhia explained.

'I can't tell if she's patient or insane!" Radius exclaimed.

The fish lady watched in surprise as her tail looked a bit shorter but better nonetheless.

'Why...Why did you heal me...?" The fish lady asked.

'You were in pain," Ruby responded.

'I am moved by this action! I will Never forget this Kindness!" The fish lady said, choked up.

The fish lady picked Ruby up and hugged her tightly.

The fish lady winked at Ruby and went back to the sea.

Ruby smiled, her hair and eyes turning a bright then waved.

'I'm glad I could make you happy!" Ruby called out.

Mary burst the door open and looked at Sunny, she panted.

'You! Squirrel boy!" Mary shouted.

'Huh!?" Radius asked.

'Take 'im!" Mary snapped.

Mary threw Ash at Radius,Radius yelped and caught him.

'I'll bring 'im to the chief," Sunny informed.

'Chief? You in the police force?" Vepkhia asked.

'No, We just help the police keep criminals in line," Radius explained.

'In Line? you must have a really scary partner," Vepkhia joked.

'D-Dude! Don't say that! She might hear you! She'll beat the crap outta me!" Radius exclaimed.

Vepkhia chuckled.

'Alright, I'll keep quiet," Vepkhia complied.

Sydny sprinted towards Radius.

'You catch 'im!?" Sydny asked.

'I'm going to be honest chief, I can't take all the credit!" Radius answered.

'Who helped you?" Sydny asked.

Radius pointed to the restaurant.

2 more girls came out. (Valery and Lexi)

Sydny looked at the sisters then looked at them again, curiously staring at the orange haired girl until she realized who she was.

A lightbulb went off in her head.

'Mary!?" Sydny shouted.

Mary quickly glanced at Sydny.

'Sydny!?" Mary shouted, reciprocating the shock.


	8. Chapter 8: Idle Chat

_'You two know eachother!?_ " Ruby and Radius questioned with shock.

Police Cars could be heard in the background as they put a very agitated Ash in semblance sealing cuffs.

Mary nervously laughed while Sydny scratched the back of her head.

'All I'm going to say is that we've known eachother for a long time," Sydny spoke.

Mary then received an unexpected embrace from Radius.

'A friend of the chief, is a friend of mine!" Radius squealed.

Police Cars could be heard driving off.

'Would you like to come to my birthday party? It'd be a great time to relax," Ruby chirped.

'What's Relaxing?" Sydny asked.

Everyone minus Radius gave Sydny a blank stare.

'Relaxing or Relax isn't exactly in Sydny's vocabulary..." Radius awkwardly explained.

'It's when you take time off...?" Mary said.

'When you have fun..?" Ruby added on while circling her hands.

'What's Fun?" Sydny asked.

Another round of blank stares.

'Okay, Chief," Radius pulled Sydny aside. 'It's when you do things YOU enjoy doing, not what others enjoy doing,Like Eating Cake, or Playing Games like Whacking the Piñata or Tail on the Donkey! And before you ask, it's putting a leather tale and attaching it to a picture of a donkey,"

Radius explained.

'Ooooohhhhh!" Sydny replied. 'Sorry, No can do,"

'C'mon Chief, Please? You've been Work Mode ever since you were 8," Radius begged.

'Oh, Alright, Ya Big Worry Wort I'll go," Sydny finally submitted.

'Eeeek!" Ruby squealed, jumping up and down.

'Yes!" Mary yelled.

'Yaaaasssss girl! You are gonna love it!" Valery exclaimed.

Lexi just smiled.

Sapphire came out of the restaurant.

'Ruby, Have you made a possible new friend or 2?" Sapphire asked.

'Uh..." Ruby stammered, blinking.

'Well, Your sister here seems really nice, and We're not enemies so...I guess that's a start," Sydny said, half Jokingly.

'Wonderful, I am Sapphire Schnee," Sapphire explained as she extended her hand.

Sydny went to shake it.

'Wow, You have a strong grip, Impressive," Sapphire complimented.

'Thank You, Sydny Wukong Belladonna," Sydny replied in a straight forward tone.

'Ooh! Sapphire! I want you to meet my other friends!" Ruby chirped, grabbing her big sister's hand.

'Alright little sister," Sapphire replied.

Sapphire followed Ruby into the opened the door and waved.

Ray rushed over to the sisters.

'You're Not about to Faint, Are you!?" Ray asked.

'N-No! Don't worry! I'm perfectly well!" Ruby replied, waving her hands Back and forth.

Ray sighed with relief.

'Well that's good!" Ray said.

'Ray? Is that correct?" Ruby asked.

'Yes, it is," Ray replied.

Noreen and Allie came to the door.

'Noreen? Allie?" Ruby asked.

'KID!" Noreen shouted as she hugged Ruby tightly.

'Ack! Nice to see you too Noreen!" Ruby strained to say.

A ghost escaped Ruby's mouth.

'If you could let go, I could probably have some of my oxygen back?" Ruby softly quipped.

'O-Oh, Sorry Kid," Noreen nervously replied.

'It's alright!" Ruby chirped. 'Do you wanna come to my Birthday Party?"

'YES!" She excitedly replied.

Ray got infront of her and intervened.

'Sorry Princess, Your offer is very kind, but we're the ones who have to deliver the Cake," Ray said.

Noreen pouted.

'Aww, Alright, You're still welcome to come if you change your mind!" Ruby replied.

'Thank you, Princess," Ray responded.

'Well, See you later Kid," Noreen sighed.

'Bye, Happy Birthday, Princess," Ray said before leaving, Noreen following suit.

Ruby led the way as they followed her.

'You know, One time I had a dream that found this magic microphone that could teleport you anywhere in Remnant," Ruby told Allie.

'Pfft, I wish something like that existed," Allie replied.

'With Atlas's Ever-Evolving technology it is entirely possibly, well minus the magic of course," Sapphire politely intervened.

'Sorry If I judged you guys a bit too fast," Radius nervously told Mary.

'Eh, It's fine, I can kind of understand where you're coming from," Mary replied.

'So Mary, Wh-" Radius was about to ask Mary but accidentally bumped into a pale skinned gentleman.

'Oh, Sir I'm so sorry! You need help getting up?" Radius asked.

'I don't need help from Trash like you" He growled, slapping his hand away.

Radius felt an instant pain in his chest,His squirrel ears lowered as tears built up in his eyes.

Instant death glares fell on the man.

 _'I'm sorry did I hear you stutter!?_ " Sydny snapped.

 _'WHAT DID YOU CALL HIM!?_ " Mary growled.

 _'You have 10 seconds before you leave without your teeth..."_ Valerie threatened, grabbing her nunchucks

Ruby's hair turned red in a snap, as Lexi stepped towards the gentleman with a dark face, a single red star replacing her right eye.

She used a gravity glyph to lift him up and throw him in the trashcan.

'No Need to waste your energy on this racist scum sisters," Lexi said. 'By the way Radius, You might wanna give her a hug, she seems a bit on edge,"

Radius rushed to her and embraced her.

Ruby's hair and eyes instantly turned blue as she embraced him back.

'I'm so sorry, Are you okay?" She asked.

'I'm not," Radius confessed.

'Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" Ruby asked. 'What about Ice Cream!?" She gasped.

'Oh, No, You don't have to, you're too kind," Radius replied, standing up with her.

'No! I insist!" Ruby pleaded.

'Well, If you insist," Radius sighed, wiping his tears.

Ruby squealed, Her hair turning yellow, She hugged Radius as big glyph appeared on the Ground and teleported them out of sight.

* * *

 **Whadya Think? Do you like it?**


	9. Chapter 9:Episode 1: Birthday Gone wrong

In the SDC Mansion…

'Radius, I sincerely apologize for how you've been treated," Weiss started.

'Heh, It's fine ,It's not like you're the one who said the racist comment," Radius tried to joke.

'Uh, Let's shift the subject,What kind of Ice Cream do you like?" Weiss asked.

'Vanilla," Radius replied.

Georgia put 54 scoops of vanilla ice cream in a white bowl.

'Uh,With Whip Cream?" Radius said,surprised.

Georgia shook a can of whip cream and was about to press the top to spread it but Radius stopped her.

'Uh, S-Sorry! I just wanted to see what would happen!" Radius said,nervously

'Hmph, Well, Somebody's starstruck," Georgia quipped.

Radius turned around and with white eyes outlined in black,sat down.

'Is she always this...Quippy…?" Radius asked.

'Heh,Yeah," Ruby said, Sweatdropping.

'A Spoon,Squirrel Boy," Georgia quipped.

'Uh,Thanks?" Radius replied.

'No Problem," Georgia responded.

Radius took a couple of bites until they all heard a growl.

Sydny jumped in front them and took out her weapon.

A black bear with a mask came out.

Ruby's eyes widened and got infront of the black bear.

'No! Don't kill him please!" Ruby begged.

'Princess,Your capacity to love never ceases to amaze me..." Sydny started.

. . .

'But "he's" a danger to everyone! It's got to go!" Sydny finished.

'No! No! No! He has a heart! A Soul! And a personality now!" Ruby tried to inform her.

'That's...impossible..." Sydny almost mumbled.

The black bear came up to Ruby, The sweat dripped off of Sydny.

. . .

The Black Bear licked her face,Ruby giggled.

'I'm sorry,I judged so quickly," Sydny said.

'It's alright,We all make mistakes right?" Ruby questioned.

'Y-Yes," Sydny replied. 'We do make mistakes,"

After Radius had finished Ruby clapped her hands.

Maids surrounded the group and carried them away.

Valerie came to her.

'Ruby, How'd you meet those people? They seem so nice!" Valerie chirped.

'Oh! I met Ray,Noreen and Allie when I wasn't exactly feeling well, I met R-" Ruby started to explain but felt a sudden embrace.

'I can't believe I didn't notice my baby sister being dizzy and lightheaded!" Valerie cried.

'V, It's okay, It's all in the past now!" Ruby nervously chirped.

'Alright," Valerie sighed.

In the Dungeons...

Ash stared at the hallway,He lunged at the doorway but in vein as an invisible like forcefeild had pushed him back.

He shouted at the top of his lungs in anger.

'WHY DO YOU MOCK ME WITH YOUR STUPID FANCY TECHNOLOGY!?" He snapped at the doorway.

He then heard a crashing sound as the concrete walls were broken through.

Smoke surrounded the figures who seemed to be here for a purpose.

The smoke then cleared to reveal Rhea, and Kya wearing Black Sunglasses, Crossing their arms and smiling like they were cool.

He looked at them with dot eyes.

'I work, in a team, of maniacs," He thought.

'What are you doing here?" He asked.

'We came to bust you out, ya dummy," She quipped while making the forcefeild. 'You okay? Those Jokers hurt you?"

'I'm fine you don't have to mother me," He groaned.

'Alright tough guy,Try breaking out yourself next time," She joked.

'Very Funny,Now let's go before before I die of boredom," Ash quipped.

They disappeared from the prison as the Alarms went off...

At the Party...1:00 p.m.

Ruby smiled for the camera but raised her hand whenever she saw a panicked guard.

She walked to the guard.

'What's the matter?" Ruby asked the guard.

'I-I don't wanna ruined your birthday, I-..." The Guard stammered.

She used a gravity glyph to pull his collar to her level,she grabbed it.

'Please, You can tell me anything,I don't want us overlook anything," Ruby told him.

'But, , It'll create mass hysteria," The guard fearfully protested.

'We can't run away from our problems,we need to face them head on,Please tell me, what's going on," Ruby pleaded.

The guard sighed.

'The Prisoners escaped,We don't know where they could be," The guard admitted.

'Thank you," Ruby told him.

Ruby went up to the stage and grabbed the big microphone.

'Everyone," She said into the microphone.

Everyone looked up to the stage.

'1 prisoner has escaped,with someone else as his..helper," Ruby began.

Concerned whispers started to rise.

Jordan growled and marched towards the stage

'Please! Cease your whispering, Everythi-..." Ruby tried to say but Jordan tried to take the mic from her.

'Young Lady,You are going to cause mass hysteria!" Jordan scolded her.

'But Father,If we don't tell people, they'll be uninformed,and people will get hurt," Ruby replied, concerned.

'Ruby, We have people for that," He tried to argue.

Ruby softly grabbed the mic back from him.

'Just because we have "People for that" that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try ourselves," Ruby innocently tried to explain to him.

She turned to the crowd.

'Please,try to take a deep breath,If y-..." She tried to finish but was interrupted by the mic being turned off. 'Huh?" She asked.

Sydny saw that and shook her head.

'Her dad's a butthole!" Sydny told Radius.

Sydny waited and saw the plug to the microphone grabbed it and plugged it back in.

Ruby was pleasantly surprised whenever she could hear her voice again.

Ruby looked and gave Sydny a thumbs up and smiled.

'If you see A young man with dark brown skin, Reddish-Orange hair and Amber eyes,and a girl with Creamy white skin, Blonde hair and Orange eyes please tell the authorities or Ironwood if he's closer," She announced.

'She's handling this pretty well," Ray said, pleasantly surprised.

'Yeah, No kidding, If I was her I'd probably be panicked out my mind or actually going haywire!" Allie admitted.

Noreen was listening but occupied though...She was getting punch when she saw a tan skinned girl with dark blue eyes and black hair in a bun, wearing a blue jacket.

'Oh! Hi Hun! Wanna cupcake?" Noreen nervously asked.

'Your hair looks like cotton candy..." Kya said,her mouth watering.

'Uh,I don't know if they have Cotton Candy, bu-ahhhh!" Noreen said but then shouted as Kya had jumped on her head and tried to eat.

Ray yelped and rushed to Noreen,He grabbed Kya and got her off of Noreen.

'Down Girl, She's not candy," Ray said, trying to calm Kya down.

Kya spit out a few strands of Noreen's hair.

'It looked like it," Kya pouted.

'Who tried to eat Noreen's hai-...?" Allie asked.

She stared,eyes widened at Kya,she separated Ray and Kya, getting in-between them.

'GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Allie growled.

'I wasn't doing anything to him!" Kya exclaimed.

Allie grew to a giant and hovered her foot over Kya.

'I'm giving you 2 seconds to explain yourself..." Allie threatened.

Noreen snorted.

'Well someone's got it bad..." Noreen joked.

Ruby saw this and her eyes widened,her hair turned a light blue then a light pink, She rushed over to below Allie's foot.

'2..1!" Allie counted down before lowering her foot.

Ruby used a gravity glyph to keep her foot in place.

'Allie! Please! We can talk this out!" Ruby begged.

'Rats like her can't be talked to!" Allie growled.

'Allie...Please..." Ruby implored.

She made the puppy dog face.

'Uughhh...Fine," Allie groaned.

She grew down to regular size.

Ruby's hair turned back to black

'Good," Ruby said,sighing with relief. 'Now, Uh..." She started.

'Kyanite,Kya for short," She replied.

'Uh, Kya, Did you think that Noreen's hair was cotton candy?" Ruby asked.

Kya nodded.

'Kya, Noreen's hair isn't Cotton Candy okay,Tell her Nore-..." Ruby giggled.

She was interrupted by Noreen chanting, "My hair isn't Cotton Candy"

'Her Hair isn't Cotton Candy, Trust me I've tried," Ray told Kya with a slightly humorous tone.

Ruby went over to Noreen and got on her knees.

'Noreen,You with us? You feeling okay?" Ruby asked, her hair turning a light blue.

'Young Lady! You are staining your dre-...!" Jordan scolded her.

Weiss growled with irritation.

'Oh put a sock in it, Whiney Willy!" She ranted as she stuffed a crumbled up paper in his mouth.

This in turn,earned a chuckle from Allie, Sydny,Radius,Lexi, Mary, Valerie and Kya.

Ruby gently held Noreen's hand and used a portion of her semblence to calm her nerves.

A purple hue emitted off of Noreen then went away.

'Huh?" Noreen asked.

'You okay?" Ruby asked.

'Y-Yeah!" She stammered. 'I'm okay, Just a little startled,"

Ruby's hair turned back to black

'Alright,Kya I could get a Cotton Candy stand for you," Ruby offered.

Kya looked to her with stars in her eyes.

'R-Really?" Kya asked. 'N-No! I-...I don't need your pink sugar on a stick!" She refuse.

'Kya,noone is judging you,we all have our favorite food," Ruby consoled her. 'Chocolate is my personal weakness," She humorously admitted.

'F-Fine..." Kya muttered.

'Cotton Candy, Vendor!" Ruby called out.

A young man with curly red hair and purple eyes came with a Cotton Candy cart wearing a red shirt underneath white and pink overalls and apron.

Kya gasped with delight and rushed to the cart.

'I'm sure she and Andy will get along great with eachother!" Ruby chirped.

A soldier then came running out.

'Princess! A rat just snuck into the kitchen!" He frantically announced.

The few people who heard this screamed and ran.

The friend group sweatdropped.

'Well that got a few people running," Sydny quipped.

'Aww, Is the poor little guy lost?" Ruby asked.

The guard looked at her dumbfounded.

'Princess, I will never understand yo-...Ah! Princess!" The guard sighed.

Ruby had already ran into the manner to see what was going on.

She arrived at the Kitchen with the rest of the friend group plus the guard.

Her hair and eyes turned red as she and Sydny smacked the Soldier upside his head.

'D'ow! What was that for!?" He asked.

'You can't just living beings like her rats!" Ruby and Sydny growled.

The living being in question was a girl with medium tan skin, red eyes, green hair in pigtails wearing a green neck crop top with green poofy-ish shorts and brown heels. She had dog ears and a tale.

Ruby took a deep breath,her hair going back to the way it was.

'I'm going to talk to her," Ruby said.

She was walking towards the dog faunus girl.

'What!? Princess! We have officers for this," the guard exclaimed.

'I don't care, She's a living being just like us, she just might not have had the opportunities we did!" Ruby snapped.

With that Ruby walked forward.

Purple lines dripped down his head.

'Welp, There's the Princess for you, stubborn as ever," He sighed.

Ruby approached the girl.

'Hi!" She chirped.

The Faunus girl turned around to face her then sprinted to Ruby and started, sniffing her.

Ruby's hair and eyes turned a soft purple for confusion.

'You're a true blue!" The faunus girl squealed.

'Pfft, Maybe you should do that from now on," Allie joked.

'Ha Ha,Very funny," Sydny quipped as Radius quietly chuckled.

'Uh, Th-Thanks, Wh-Why are you, uhm, Why are you in the kitchen?" Ruby asked.

'Uh, Sorry Pipsqueak, I got hungry!" The faunus girl chirped.

'Pipsqueak?" The guard growled.

'Calm down, I don't think she meant that maliciously," Ray told the guard while putting his arm infront of him.

Ruby sighed as Glynda used her Telekinesis to put the kitchen back to the way it was before.

'Thank you, Glynda," Ruby said.

'No Problem,Kid," Glynda said, calmly before returning to Ruby's room.

'Chefs,I want you to make whatever she wants,just don't give her too much,she might a stomachache," Ruby ordered,then joked.

'What!? My talents will not be wasted on this tra-..." The head chef ranted.

Ruby's eyes and hair turned red,She glared daggers at the chef,The chef as if he'd just been kicked in the chest,stayed quiet until he collected himself.

'Y-Yes Princess," He stammered, trembling.

Her eyes and hair went back to normal.

'Thank you, Armando," Ruby told him. 'But, While you're waiting, you wanna join the festivities? We're hitting a piñata, it's pretty big, who knows, you might even get the prize," Ruby told the Girl.

The girl gasped with delight.

'Sure!" She chirped.

'Hey,by the way, I never got your name," Ruby implied.

'Oh! It's Emilia! With an E!" The girl replied.

'Well, Emilia with an E," Ruby joked. 'I'm Ruby, It's nice to meet you," She said smiling.

Startled,She heard screaming and lost her balance.

Her eyes widened,her hair and eyes turned a light pink.

'What was that!?" She asked.

The others pulled out their weapons.

'It must be Grimm!" Sydny growled.

Ruby rushed outside to see a random woman of soft brown skin and Sapphire blue eyes and brownish-black hair wearing a soft blue shoulderless dress with white gloves holding a glass with red wine with her eyes widened and screaming.

As a Nevermore was flying towards her and getting ready to eat her,She gasped and cried 'Watch Out!" As she pushed her out of harm's way.

'Are you okay!?" She asked.

'I'm alright, Th-Thank you!" She cried before running like there was no tomorrow.

Allie grew to a giant again and stomped on the Nevermore,It screeched and turned to dust.

'Wow,With Huntresses like you we probably won't even need the huntsmen academies," Sydny joked.

'Pfft, Very funny," Allie quipped as she shrunk to regular size.

'Princess, I lost my friends! I can't find them anywhere!" Diliria cried, coming from the shadows.

Lexi's eyes widened.

'It's her!" Lexi exclaimed.

'She attacked us at the club in Vacuou!" Mary joined in.

'Aww, Please don't cry," Ruby said, sympathetically as her hair turned Blue.

Ruby walked towards her but Mary and Lexi saw and teamed up.

'Ruby!" Lexi shouted.

Lexi used a gravity glyph to keep her in rushed to her and grabbed her,Lexi released the glyph as Mary rushed back to Lexi's side with Ruby in her eyes,glaring daggers at Diliria.

'Guys! What's the matter!?" Why can't I hug her?" Ruby asked,tearing up.

Radius embraced Diliria.

'She's dangerous!" Lexi claimed.

'And I'm not even sure if her semblence is even a semblance!" Mary exclaimed.

'Girls, She needs help," Ruby softly argued.

Lexi sighed.

'Ruby, Not everyone is as friendly as you," Lexi desperately said,trying to reason with her.

'Guys, Please,She doesn't seem that dangerous, and even if she is, her friends might not be," Ruby pleaded.

Mary and Lexi reluctantly sighed and put up their weapons.

'Fine," Lexi growled.

'But we're keeping a close eye on her, so she can't pull the woul over us," Mary told her.

'Thank you," Ruby said, relieved.

Ruby wiped her tears.

'Don't worry, I'll use my Semblance to locate your friends," Ruby told Diliria.

Ruby glowed as the whole City followed Suit.

'Follow me!" Ruby chirped.

Ruby grabbed her hand and ran.

'Well,We might as well follow her" Sydny scoffed.

'Don't worry Ma'am, We'll find your friends," Radius tried to Reassure Diliria.

'Thank you," Diliria said, trembling.

She then smirked and smiled when noone was looking...


End file.
